Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews
by lollilops
Summary: The Mews make an impromtu trip to Hogwarts, and all that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

Zakuro & Hermione

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

Her long purple hair was blowing in the breeze of the surprisingly bright summer day, as she strode confidently towards the ludicrously pink café that she worked at.

She pushed the door open to reveal an unusually calm atmosphere, for café mew mew.

The four multicoloured waitresses and Keiichero were stood around a rather tall, thin, bearded man, with his back to her.

"Ah, Zakuro, this is Albus Dumbledore, Professor, this is Zakuro Fujiwara." Said Keiichero.

"Miss Fujiwara, it's a real pleasure meeting you, and in fact all of the members of Tokyo Mew Mew." Said the man from behind his beard, peering at her over his half-moon glasses.

No surprise showed on Zakuro's face as she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you to."

Of course all of this took place in English, and the constant whispering of her comrades was starting to annoy Zakuro.

"_If you wanted to know what was happening, you could just ask__." _She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course, how rude of me. I completely forgot. Do forgive me." The man called Dumbledore said as he raised a thin wooden object and muttered a few words.

"What did you do?" asked Zakuro, maintaining her composure.

"HEY!" shouted Ichigo "I understood you! Oh my god! I'm speaking English. What happened…" she rambled on, becoming more flustered and taking Pudding, Lettuce and Mint with her, as they all struggled to comprehend what had happened.

Each of them had failed to notice the stranger trying, in vain, to get their attention.

"Enough." Whispered Zakuro, her tone making them stop dead.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks, "It is a simple charm to allow you to understand me, as I think what I say may be quite important. You see…"

"You're all going to England." Announced Ryou Shirogane from the staircase.

"What!" exclaimed four girls, before rushing forward and demanding an explanation.

"_Alright! Alright! Jeez, just back-off a minute_." Sighed Ryou, running a hand through his hair. "_Apparently, you always had the potential for magic, but the shot that each of you received from us for the mew project made it take back seat in your minds. Now according to Professor Dumbledore here, your magic is going to start showing through any time around now. Have any of you noticed anything strange happening around you_?" Ryou came to the end of his monologue and started staring at each of them.

Four of the mews shook their heads, while looking at each other.

"_Oneesama, have you_?" Mint asked her idol.

"_I've been able to make things move, when I concentrate, for a while now_." Said idol mentioned stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Ryou.

"Because I know that you and Keiichero are far to keen to poke and prod us in the name of science to find out what's happening, and it can be quite uncomfortable." Zakuro stated plainly.

"Excuse me."

All Japanese speaking people turned to face Dumbledore, who, in the midst of shocking revelations, had been largely forgotten.

"I am in rather a hurry. If I am to take your excited Japanese chatting as an acceptance of the invitation to my school. Here are your tickets. The train leaves from platform 9 and ¾ at 11 o'clock from Kings cross station in London, England. I look forward to seeing you there. Goodbye!" and with a cheery wave, Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out of the café.

"Wait! Quick catch him before he gets away!" shouted Ichigo.

All five Mews ran outside, to be greeted by an empty street, with no evidence that the strange man had ever been there.

"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: OK, I am working under the assumption that Zakuro is 13, and all the others are 11. It's not quite right, but it fits the story better. It's in the bit before the third book, because I like that one best.**

**By the way I can't spell. Tell me if I go wrong, much appreciated - Lollilops**

Chapter 2

The flight from Tokyo to London had been fairly uneventful, if you don't count Mint trying to check in 20 bags instead of one, and Ichigo having a shouting match across the terminal with Masaya. Not exactly Zakuro's idea of a clean break up.

They had arrived on the 30th of August and were now facing two nights in an inn that Dumbledore had suggested.

The Leaky Cauldron had an old shabby look to it, and for some reason, the people passing by couldn't seem to see it.

The five Mews entered, having left the boys back in Japan, and greeted the innkeeper, Tom.

In their allocated rooms, they in turn collapsed on their chosen beds. Even Pudding was not her usual insanely hyper self. The jet-lag had left most of them exhausted. The exception was Zakuro, who was accustomed to travelling long distance.

She left the others in the room and went to explore the building.

Downstairs, she was greeted by the sight of magic everywhere. In the smallest things that she would have thought simple to do manually.

There were also multiple red-headed, freckled occupants of the room all of different ages. She could only assume that they were all family or else she would have to think that all wizards had the flaming red hair.

Her musings were cut short by a small streak of brown fur by her foot, followed by a rather large orange cat. _Oh god _she thought _even the cats are orange. _

"I'm really sorry," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "He just keeps chasing that stupid rat. I'll have to tell Ronald to keep a closer eye on him. Crookshanks leave it alone!" these last words were directed to the cat that was currently squirming in her arms.

Zakuro merely nodded, and turned to return upstairs to her room, silently thankful that she wasn't sharing with any of the other girls.

"Hey! What do you think of this platform number, Zakuro?" asked Ichigo, bursting into her room, followed by the other three mews.

"Ichigo, I really don't think you need to be bothering Oneesama with something like that." Said Mint disapprovingly.

"It's fine." Was all Zakuro said, while she was thinking that she really needed a latch on her door. "We really should be more concerned with what to do for all these supplies for school."

"What supplies?" asked Ichigo, "Hey! Why did Shirogane give you that list instead of me?"

"Probably because he thinks you're irresponsible and would lose it. It's much safer in Oneesama's hands." Said Mint, in a tone meant to injure.

"Hey! Take that back!" shouted Ichigo, starting up the never ending feud between them once more.

Zakuro just rolled her eyes at them and pulled the covers over her head in a vain attempt to ignore the shouting match between the two, Pudding's excited chattering about the day ahead and Lettuce's poor effort to get them to be quiet.

"_You know what_?" asked Zakuro with a dangerous glare in her eyes, "_Yes, Ichigo, Ryou gave me the list, because I am the eldest. Mint, you really shouldn't get Ichigo all riled up like that, it's not a very flattering look. And Pudding you need to calm down, I'll tell you what's happening in a minute. Now, get out_!"

In her frustration, she had slipped into her native Japanese tongue. But never the less it had the desired effect, and the four mews, sufficiently shamed, filed out of her room.

10 minutes later, Zakuro Fujiwara emerged from her room, looking completely composed, with not a hair out of place, as if her little outburst had never happened.

With a simple, "Follow me," she set off down the corridor, towards the barkeep and handed him the list of supplies.

"We're new in town, and we need to buy these things. Do you know where in London sells them?" Zakuro smiled sweetly, completely out of character, but even she knew that this way was quicker. As opposed to her usual cold demeanour.

Tom gave her a look as though he thought she was completely insane, but said, "Go out into the back yard and tap the brick that's three up and two across. You'll get into Diagon Alley."

"Right, thanks very much," Zakuro nodded, the turned and gestured for the others to follow her.

"Ok, three up, two across. Here we go. Whoa!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley girls, _try not to wander off_." Zakuro sighed the last bit in Japanese, in case anyone was listening.

The five girls entered the street, all with identical looks of wonder on their faces. All of the shops were brightly decorated, and overflowing with their merchandise.

Each individual girl, ignoring Zakuro's advice, raced towards a shop that they liked the look of.

Ichigo ran towards the nearest animal shop and proceeded to purr in synch with the cats, with Mint behind her staring at the owls of varying sizes and species.

Lettuce headed to Flourish and Blotts, for all the books, and disappeared in between the towering shelves of books.

Pudding positively sprinted, over many heads, towards an Ice-cream parlour, and stood jumping up and down.

Zakuro simply sighed, and headed down the street looking for somewhere that sold wands. She came across a rather small black shop, with faint and peeling gold letters, that read "Ollivander's Wand-maker." With a slight smile, she walked inside, carrying the strange coins that Dumbledore had left for each of them with Tom the barkeep.

She left the shop about twenty minutes later, with a brand new wand that had been surprisingly complicated to find. The man, Ollivander, had kept snatching away every wand she picked up, muttering that it wasn't right, and sounding positively delighted that she was, apparently, being difficult.

She had been busy admiring her wand, that she didn't notice that she was heading straight for a girl, whose head was buried in a book, while walking.

They collided with a small squeak, from the other girl, who had been knocked back. Zakuro used her advanced wolf reflexes and leapt forward to catch the girl. This had the effect that they both went tumbling down to the hard earth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's completely my fault I wasn't watching where I was going," A familiar voice said, accompanied by the same brown eyes and bushy hair. "Are you alright?"

"You're sitting on my arm." Zakuro replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, jumping up and jarring Zakuro's arm.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention either." Said Zakuro, standing and brushing the dust from her clothes.

"Hey! I've seen you before. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." The girl said, holding out her hand.

"Zakuro Fujiwara," she replied taking the offered hand.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked, spotting the piece of parchment in her hand. "I can help you find your things if you want." She said, seeing Zakuro nod.

"Sure," was all she said. But she was silently thankful for this girl; maybe she could finally have an intelligent conversation, she thought, of course she had Lettuce for that but there are only so many apologies a girl can take.

She handed Hermione the list, and followed her towards the book shop that lettuce had disappeared into earlier.

"Now let's see… Wait a minute… these are all the books for the first three years. How old are you?" puzzled Hermione looking at the list, then at Zakuro.

"I'm thirteen. It's complicated." Zakuro brushed off the unasked question. She was unwilling to get into a genetics conversation to explain.

"Ok… Hey, you're taking some of the same subjects as me!" an excited look came over her. "Do you know which house you're in?" she queried.

"Umm… House?" asked Zakuro uncertainly.

The rest of the afternoon was taken up with various shopping and multiple trips back to her room to deposit the things that she couldn't carry. While Hermione explained all she could about Hogwarts and its respective houses.

Zakuro listened politely for most of the conversation, only interrupting to clear up a few details.

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione had bid her farewell until tomorrow, and gone up to her own room.

Finding herself unable to sleep, Zakuro got out some of her new books, and spent the entire night marvelling at how she had never noticed that an entirely different world had been coexisting next to her for years. But there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, something to do with the bright brunette that she had met today.

Brushing it off, she rolled over and continued reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: slight swearing in this chapter – Lollilops**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do it before so , I don't own anything x3**

Chapter 3

Zakuro awoke with her head on an open book, her cheek was stuck to a page and she was glad that she was hidden by her heavy blanket.

She threw _A History of Magic _into the trunk that she had bought yesterday. It was purple with silver straps and fastenings, and it already contained all of her school supplies. She hadn't bothered to check if the other Mews had done so but she doubted it.

Pulling the covers from her head, she glanced at her clock. "_Shit…_" 9.30, meant she was late. She tried to crawl from her bed, but was unfortunately tangled in the sheets, and so she collided with a loud bang with the floor.

"_Ow! Dammit that hurt_." A furious whisper escaped her lips, as she dragged herself off the floor, in a very ungraceful manner. Just because she was a model didn't mean she was perfect all the time.

She emerged from her room, ten minutes later, with only the faint purple bruise beginning to form on her right cheek, betraying her little incident.

"_Oneesama, what's wrong with your cheek? Did you hurt yourself?_" Mint had been standing outside her idol's door for 5 minutes. Just to check if Zakuro was alright.

"_I'm fine, Mint. Leave it alone._" Zakuro said shortly, to stop the bird's incessant flustering. "_Is everyone else ready to leave? We need to be at King's cross station in an hour._"

As it happened, everyone was ready to leave, which was in itself a surprise. As Zakuro had given each of them a copy of the school list, they also had all of their supplies.

They left the inn, with a cheery wave goodbye from Tom, and flagged down two taxis. She and Mint were in the first, while Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding were in the second.

They arrived at King's cross station, with 40 minutes to spare, which was good because they had no idea how to find the platform that they were meant to be leaving from.

"_Platform 7… 8… 9… 10… No platform 9 ¾ then_." Said Ichigo. "Maybe it was all a hoax? Zakuro?"

Zakuro had started walking towards a large group of red-headed people and a familiar brown eyed witch.

"Hermione! Hey, do you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾? We're a bit lost." Zakuro admitted.

"Yeah sure! Come on, it's this way. Oh Zakuro, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Guys this is Zakuro Fujiwara, and her friends." Hermione seemed delighted to see her, and her smile made Zakuro's stomach back flip.

Many "Nice to meet you's" were heard from both groups and each of the Mews introduced themselves, and then both party's left for that infamous hidden platform.

All the Mews were shocked to see individual freckled people run towards a brick wall, with no fear of what would come next.

"_Look out - na no da!_" yelled Pudding until said red-headed boy disappeared _into _the wall.

"What did you say?" asked a surprised Harry, it had sounded like structured gibberish to him.

"We're from Tokyo." Explained Mint.

"Really? I've never met anyone Japanese before." Said Ron.

"Yeah! We're superheroes from Tokyo! Come on na no da!" Pudding bounced towards the wall, carrying all of her things.

"Pudding Wait!" three other Mews ran after her, leaving Zakuro with Hermione, Harry and Ron and many raised eyebrows.

"Superheroes?" was all that Ron said before sprinting towards the divide between the two platforms. Harry rolled his eyes and sent an apologetic look to Zakuro before following his friend.

"So that's where your accent is from. I'd been wondering for a while. Your English is really good. Anyway let's go." Said Hermione, not asking why Zakuro hadn't told her, which she was thankful for.

They started running towards the divide and emerged onto the platform, to the sight of a large red steam train, with the words "Hogwarts Express" embellished on the front of the train. They stowed their luggage and went to find the others.

The four Mews had found their own compartment, in which Pudding was quite literally bouncing off the walls.

Zakuro said goodbye to Hermione, and thought she saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes as she entered her comrade's compartment.

"_Pudding, sit down_." Lettuce trying desperately to calm down the hyper mew.

The train ride had passed rather uneventfully, with most of the mews speculating what each of the classes would be like, and which houses they thought they would be in, and Zakuro was reading some of her school books.

***

The lunch trolley went by and they had to stop Pudding from trying to buy everything, and going into a state where she had so much energy that she couldn't stay still. Unfortunately, they failed, dismally, and Pudding was now sitting in a corner, twitching every few seconds.

***

Night was starting to fall, when the train started to slow.

"_Are we there yet na no da?_" asked Pudding, who had recovered from her sugar rush.

"_I don't think so, we seem to be in the middle of nowhere_." speculated Mint.

"_Maybe the school's invisible na no da_!"

"_Quiet_!" Zakuro whispered urgently, speaking for the first time in hours, "_can you hear that?_"

"_Look at the windows..._" whispered Lettuce.

"_You don't think… A Chimera Animal_?" Ichigo hissed.

"_Can't be, they all left with the aliens…_" Mint denied.

"_But then what?_" all the Mews stopped to think, what could possibly be making the windows freeze.

The door opened, and a glistening hand appeared around the edge. An impossible cold flooded through Zakuro, as she recalled the day when he had died. That feeling that no one could ever fill the gaping hole he had left in her heart. The feeling seemed to last forever, and she started to slip steadily into a sea of her own memories. (A/N: I like alliteration)

Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light, and the emptiness was gone, but she still felt cold.

"_What was that…?_" she breathed, rising from her seat she stumbled to the door to see where the thing had gone.

"Are you okay…? Zakuro…? Can you hear me?" a gentle, comforting voice, accompanying a small pair of warm hands on her upper arm, guided her into the compartment opposite her own.

Her vision cleared to reveal a very concerned Hermione, leaning over her with a slight frown creasing her features.

Zakuro became very aware of how close she was to her face, and her breathing sped up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks… What was that thing?" she became vaguely coherent and asked Hermione.

"Professor Lupin, says it was a Dementor, they guard the wizard prison Azkaban." Hermione explained, sitting back in her chair, with a slight pinkness in her cheeks.

Zakuro and Harry were sitting opposite each other, and she knew that she had the same haunted look as him. She gave him a valiant attempt at what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Here… Eat this, you'll feel better, I promise." Said a man standing in the doorway. He was snapping up a huge bar of chocolate into smaller, more manageable pieces.

"Thank you." Said Zakuro, gratefully accepting a piece. "Excuse me, I must check on my friends." She stood and walked out of the compartment. This time she was certain that she saw the disappointed look on Hermione's face.

She returned to her own compartment, to see her friends in a sorry state. They were all pale and weak, even Pudding was huddled in a corner, with Lettuce's arm around her.

She picked up the remainder of the chocolate they had bought from the trolley and handed out the pieces. "_Trust me, you'll feel better_." She said simply.

"_Oneesama, what was that thing? It made me feel as though I would never be happy again_." Mint remembered, with a shiver.

"_Pudding, remembered when mother died, and she had to look after her brothers and sister._" Came a small voice from the corner.

"_It's okay, it was a Dementor from Azkaban, it was probably just searching the train for that escaped prisoner. We're safe now. See, the train is moving again_." Zakuro reassured her friends. "_We should probably get changed, we should be arriving soon._"

***

The rest of the journey passed without incident. When the train pulled into the station, the Mews packed up their things and left. As all the other Mews were first years, they separated, with four of them heading towards what appeared to be a huge shadow, yelling "Firs' years this way!"

Zakuro joined up with Hermione, Harry and Ron and got into some carriages that smelled faintly of straw. And was being pulled by a huge leathery, winged creature. However, because the other three didn't seem troubled by them, she just ignored it.

***

The carriage trundled up the road towards a huge castle that loomed out of the darkness. Many of the windows were brightly lit, and it had a strange feeling of a home away from home. Zakuro decided immediately that she like it.

The four friends entered the entrance hall and Hermione said, "Zakuro, welcome to Hogwarts." To a certain awestruck, purple haired model.

"Potter, Granger, Miss Fujiwara, My office, please." A stern looking woman, with a tight bun at the back of her head called them over.

They apologised to Ron, then followed the woman through a side door that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hermione, who's this?" Zakuro whispered, discreetly.

"Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." She whispered back as they walked down a corridor and into a large room.

McGonagall turned to face them, "Potter, professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, are you alright now?" she said as another woman in a white entered, and began fussing over Harry.

"It's always the fragile ones…" she muttered distractedly.

"Madam Pomfrey I'm not fragile." Harry said indignantly.

"Of course you're not… Well he should at least have some chocolate." Madam Pomfrey concluded.

"I've already had some, Professor Lupin gave me some on the train." Said Harry.

"Did he now? So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows what he's doing." She asked approvingly then walked out.

"Very well then Potter please wait outside while I speak to these two." Said McGonagall.

Harry left the room and McGonagall looked at them, "First of all, welcome to Hogwarts, miss Fujiwara. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please place this hat on your head please and you will be sorted into your house." She said holding up a rather ragged hat that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Zakuro walked forwards nervously and placed the hat on her head.

"_Interesting, you're Japanese, and I can see that you have great potential. But there are so many things that you're trying to hide from the world. Very interesting."_

The voice came from inside her head, and she could feel it searching through her memories. She tried to resist, when suddenly the same voice shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

She was startled, and her usual calm demeanour slipped, for less than a second. Until she saw Hermione clapping her hands, and saying, "great! You're in my house. Fantastic."

Zakuro smiled genuinely, it was a warm and meaningful smile that made up for her usual cold manner.

"Yes, congratulations. Please excuse us, I need to speak to miss granger about her timetable." Said McGonagall, grabbing the hat somehow, making it disappear once more.

Zakuro left the room and stood outside with Harry, marvelling at the way her robes had magically gained the red Gryffindor crest.

"Oh great you're in Gryffindor. Me too." Said Harry happily pointing at his own robes, where Zakuro saw the same Gryffindor lion.

Hermione came through the door tucking something into her robes, and thanks to her wolfen genes she saw the golden chain and what looked like a small hourglass on the end of it.

***

Surprisingly the Mews had all been sorted into different houses. Mint was in Hufflepuff with Pudding, while Lettuce was in Ravenclaw, and Ichigo was further down the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly with a small straw haired boy.

The strange man from the café was also there, standing front of all the students, he had a powerful and commanding presence, that gained Zakuro's immediate respect.

***

After, what could only be described as a feast, Hermione, Harry and Ron led her up to the dormitory. They arrived before the first years, so Zakuro had not had a chance to congratulate Ichigo on getting into Gryffindor. Unfortunately, this also meant that they did not know what the password was.

"Erm… Dammit I knew I should have listened to Percy." Cursed Ron.

"It's Fortuna major." Zakuro piped up, surprising everyone. "I heard one of the prefects telling someone else." She did not however mention that this had happened quite a distance from where Zakuro had been standing.

"Oh great! Thanks." Said Harry, as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung aside to allow them to enter.

***

That night, Zakuro didn't sleep again. Instead she lay awake, reading her books, and trying to avoid staring at Hermione who was sleeping in the next bed. Little did she know that the same girl was lying awake, trying to avoid the same thing.

One thing they did know, was that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

**A/N: This came out a lot longer than I had intended. I don't even know where I am going with this, it's sort of writing itself. Tell me if you like it, if you don't, whatever. - Lollilops**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: I think I'm doing quite well, 3 chapters in two days. Only because I'm sick and have nothing else to do. Thanks for reading. – Lollilops**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 4

Having worked her way through all but one of her school books in the night. Zakuro was at a loss as to what to do at 5 o'clock in the morning.

Stepping gently across the floor, she reached for _The Monster Book Of Monsters_ and gingerly fingered the buckle holding it shut. She lifted the strap gently, figuring that she should treat it like a spooked animal, and then held on for dear life as it tried to bite her hand off.

Cursing herself for being so stupid, she wrestled with the book, trying desperately not to wake up anyone else in the dormitory. Until she fell backwards onto an occupied bed.

"_Shit…_" whispered Zakuro, as the unidentified lump on the bed squeaked at the impact.

Zakuro managed to clamp the book shut and strap the belt back on, much to her dismay. She would have like something new to read.

"Zakuro? What are you doing on my bed?"

_oh no… not her…_ her thoughts resounded through her head as she froze at the sound of that voice.

"The book… attacked me… it… got free of the belt. Sorry." She replied haltingly. Then jumped up after realising she was still sitting on the bed.

"Its fine, mine kept biting me. They're not very nice books." Zakuro heard the smile in her voice.

"Yeah… well I should go… sorry for waking you up." Zakuro said, getting up and heading towards the door, taking all three volumes of _The Standard Book Of Spells_ with her.

***

Half an hour later, Zakuro was still sitting in the common room, on a particularly comfortable chair, trying out different spells from her book. She was already starting in the third year, so she might as well try to catch up.

Hermione had snuck down the stairs to watch Zakuro from a distance, she enjoyed watching how the purple haired model managed to learn spells in minutes when it took most people weeks.

She stepped down one more on the spiral staircase and her knee cracked. Zakuro's head shot up at the sound to see Hermione sitting on the steps clutching her leg.

She hurried over, "Are you alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens sometimes."

"How long have you been sat there?" Zakuro asked

"Not long, I was just coming down the stair, and I saw you reading, I didn't want to disturb you…" Zakuro smiled at the cute expression on her face.

"It's fine. I was actually going to come up and bother you. I'm having a bit of trouble with this spell…"

The next hour was taken up with Hermione helping to get Zakuro up to speed. They got on really well, Zakuro was a fast learner, and Hermione enjoyed having someone to talk to who shared her passion for reading and learning new things.

They had been so absorbed in their conversation, they didn't notice the common room filling up with people. It was only when Ron bounded in and interrupted them that they noticed they had been talking for two hours.

Fully dressed in school uniform, Zakuro bade Ichigo good morning, and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down to the great hall.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" asked Ron, peering at her with his face inches from her own.

"Possibly," despite her stoic expression, she was quite nervous under this close scrutiny.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "you're that model, from Japan! Wow, you're really good, and you sing and dance and everything." Ron's loud enthusiasm was drawing stares, so Zakuro dragged him into a quiet corridor and told him quite plainly to shut up.

"Right, yeah sorry. So why are you in Hogwarts. I thought you were too old?" he said bluntly.

"I'm the same age as you, and there are no wizarding schools in Japan. The nearest one is in China. And I have been busy. Now could you not announce who I am to everyone else, they probably don't know me but I'd rather not risk it." Hissed Zakuro. Despite the fact that she had been brought up around the press, she was still not a big fan of attention.

"Sure, Mum's the word," Ron winked and walked away.

"Mum's the word?" Zakuro muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she followed Ron into the great hall for breakfast.

***

"New third-year timetables," said another boy with signature red hair. "Hello, I'm George Weasley, it's nice to meet you, are you new? I could show you around if you want." He said eagerly after spotting her.

"George, leave her alone…" said Hermione, and Zakuro was pleased to hear a trace of possessiveness in her tone.

"Hermione, they've messed up your timetable. You're down for about ten subjects a day, there's not enough time. Look! All at nine o'clock Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmacy. I mean you're good, but no one's that good." Said Ron frowning. "How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly Ronald, of course I'm not going to be in three classes at once." Said Hermione shortly.

"Well, then –"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But –"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you? I've fixed it with professor McGonagall. Leave it alone." Hermione brushed him off.

The doors to the great hall were thrown open and Zakuro saw the shadow that had taken the first years from the train station yesterday. He was wearing a long moleskin overcoat and swinging what appeared to be a dead ferret from one hand.

"Hiya Hagrid." Harry greeted the giant.

"Alrigh'? Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! 'Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready… hope it's OK… me, a teacher… hones'ly…" the giant known as Hagrid grinned at them and continued on his way up to the staff table.

"We'd better get going, look Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there." Said Harry rising from his seat.

As they left the Hall, a pale boy with white-blonde hair, did an impression of a fainting fit, and received many laughs.

Catching up with Hermione Zakuro asked, "Who was that boy? The one pretending to faint," she clarified.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. He and Harry have never really gotten on…" she replied.

"Yeah that's the understatement of the century." Ron interrupted. "He's a Slytherin, and the only people who get with them are other Slytherins."

"Why is that?"

"Because the founder of that house only wanted pure-bloods to be educated magically. He even made a huge chamber in the school, so that his heir would be able to kill all the muggle borns. Luckily, we were on hand to stop him. Well, Harry was…" Ron said, glancing at Harry in front.

***

As it happened, the walk to North Tower took a lot longer than ten minutes.

"There's – got – to – be – a – short – cut." Ron panted as they climbed their seventh staircase in 5 minutes.

Zakuro, was not as tired as Ron appeared to be. Thanks to the training for fighting Chimera Animals. She stopped to watch the moving portraits on the walls, Hermione had explained them to her, so she wasn't alarmed, but she did find them interesting. Ron and Hermione were fighting over directions, but then one of the portraits started yelling at Harry, calling him a villain and a dog.

Slightly puzzled, Zakuro moved so she could see clearly. It was a short knight in full armour carrying a sword that was too long for him.

Harry asked him for directions and instantly the knight lost his anger at their supposed trespass. He started clanking through paintings, disturbing the original occupants, and shouting for them to follow.

They raced after the little knight, occasionally seeing him running through a painting ahead. They went along countless corridors and up a spiralling staircase, causing Zakuro to become quite dizzy.

They stopped suddenly when they heard voices coming from above and walked into the room.

"Sybill Trelawney Divination teacher. How're we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked.

As if answering his question, the trapdoor opened and a silver ladder descended right at Harry's feet.

"After you," grinned Ron.

What followed was one of the silliest lessons, Zakuro had ever witnessed. Sybill Trelawney appeared to be a rather large glittering insect, and her eyes were magnified by he glasses.

She spoke in a misty tone of voice, which thoroughly annoyed Zakuro, and by the look on Hermione's face, she thought this was stupid as well. Most of the members of the class were astounded at how she predicted that Neville would break his teacup, which caused Zakuro to roll her eyes. Anyone who had seen Neville for more than five seconds could tell that he was potentially one of the clumsiest people on the planet and would give Lettuce a run for her money when dropping things.

As far as Zakuro was concerned, the only interesting thing to happen in the lesson, was Hermione, arguing flatly that Harry did not have a Grim in his teacup. It was quite funny, watching all those people gathered around one boy, debating whether they thought he was going to die or not.

***

Even though they had left Divination relatively early, it was so difficult to find the Transfiguration classroom and they were only just in time.

From her seat she could clearly see everyone shooting glances at Harry. She rolled her eyes once more, they didn't really believe in this Grim did they?

She sat taking notes on what McGonagall was saying, in Japanese, because although she was fluent in English, she preferred her own language so she could read over them and not have to translate them all.

When she turned into a cat in front of the class, Zakuro was the only one who was paying attention, and only a faint flash of surprise crossed her face, and even that was just for a second.

After McGonagall had explained that Harry was unlikely to drop dead in the next few days, Zakuro decided that she liked this teacher. She was a straight talker which was a quality that Zakuro admired.

***

During lunch in the Great Hall, Zakuro watched Hermione explain exactly why Harry was unlikely to drop dead any time soon. She watched with growing amusement as Ron got more worked up.

The real mystery of course, was not whether Harry would die, but rather how Hermione had managed to be in her Arithmacy class when it was at the same time as Divination. She had been sitting next to Zakuro for the entire lesson and she had been aware of Hermione's presence for the whole sorry mess. Purposefully, not staring at her.

While this confrontation was happening, Zakuro wandered over to the Hufflepuff table after seeing Ichigo engrossed in conversation with the same straw haired boy from last night. Smiling at the potential scandal she approached Pudding and Mint. The younger mew was currently spinning plates precariously over many heads, while Mint drank her tea and avoided the falling crockery.

Ducking under a horizontally flying saucer, she gave Mint a questioning glance.

"_Oh we're fine. Did you know that everyone actually expects us in this house to work hard?_" she said in a highly affronted voice, "_It's dreadful._"

"_It's great! Pudding loves all the people in Hupplefupp house!_" cried Pudding from her tightrope.

"_Hufflepuff house Pudding. Honestly, I've told her about twenty times since we were sorted, and you don't need to keep spinning plates. It's unnecessary._" Sighed Mint.

Leaving the two to their argument, Zakuro spotted Lettuce's green hair buried between the pages of a book. Unwilling to disturb her, Zakuro walked back towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, we're heading down to Care of Magical Creatures now, are you coming?" asked Harry, ignoring the way Ron and Hermione were acting towards each other

Zakuro nodded, with a smile at the way the two were staring in the opposite direction to each other.

***

The walk down to Hagrid's house was fun for Zakuro. Harry was quite animated considering his two best friends weren't speaking to each other.

"They do this all the time," he explained, "One of them will give in soon, or something will happen to bring them back together."

"Right… So who exactly is Hagrid? I've only ever met him once." Asked Zakuro.

"He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He looks threatening because he's so big, but he's actually really nice." Harry smiled, "He'll like you."

Zakuro smiled and followed him, and then Hagrid to the edge of a paddock.

"Right. Now firs' thing yeh'll want to do it open yer books –" said Hagrid eagerly.

"How?" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" a completely nonplussed Hagrid asked.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated in the slow voice usually reserved for the elderly. Zakuro was beginning to dislike that boy, intensely.

"Hasn' anyone 'bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid looking crestfallen, looking at all the books clamped shut.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em. Look," he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

***

After the book fiasco, it was obvious that Hagrid's first lesson, wasn't going well. That is until Hagrid brought out the creatures. Half-eagle and half-horse, they were the most majestic animals that Zakuro had ever seen. Fantastically dangerous talons, half a foot long and glinting in the sunlight, and their eyes were brilliantly orange.

Hagrid tied them to the fence as the class drew back slightly.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful aren' they?"

Zakuro easily saw that they were. Having fought against Chimera Animals, she was used to seeing large scary things, but these Hippogriffs were beautiful.

"So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…" said Hagrid eagerly.

Completely abandoning caution, Zakuro walked towards the fence. She watched them as Hagrid explained Hippogriff decorum, only listening in the back of the mind.

"Right – who wants ter go firs'?" these words caught her attention. She may admire them from a distance, but she didn't like her chances against that beak.

"I'll do it," came from behind her. She turned to see Harry stepping forward, and the two girls that worship Trelawney whisper between themselves.

Zakuro simply watched with the rest of the class as Harry slowly approached the grey Hippogriff and bowed. The tense wait until Buckbeak bent his scaly front knees was unbearable. Zakuro was actually beginning to like Harry, the relief that came from the simple action was huge. She watched as Harry patted the beak gently and sighed, only just realising that Hermione was holding her hand, she looked at it until Hermione moved away. Slightly disappointed she turned back towards the paddock.

"Righ' then, Harry, I reckon he migh' let yer ride him!" said Hagrid.

**A/N: I think each chapter seems to get longer. Anyway read, review, relax and any other R words you can think of.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: Hermione's point of view, there might be some swearing, I haven't decided yet. Sorry it's rather slow going; my excuse is, as always, I'm new to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 5

She sat opposite Zakuro, trying to avoid staring at her. She hadn't meant to grab hold of her hand, she had just been nervous for Harry. But that didn't change the fact that it had felt so natural.

She glanced at the model, just to see if she seemed to be affected by what had happened, but as usual Hermione could glean no information from the empty expression on her face.

"When do you think Harry'll be back?" asked Ron, effectively breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Erm… How long has he been gone?" she said, slightly surprised by the interruption.

"I dunno… about five minutes?" Ron shrugged.

"Ask me again in another five minutes. Hagrid doesn't look worried, so he's probably fine." Hermione replied, unconcerned.

"Here he comes." Said Zakuro, standing up and searching the skies.

"How can you tell?" an anonymous voice asked.

"There's a dark patch in the sky, and it's too big to be a bird." Replied Zakuro, stonily.

Hermione glanced up to see that indeed there was a hippogriff shaped shadow in the sky. She looked at Zakuro in admiration, and wondering how she could have seen him, when she had been staring at the fence.

She looked away hurriedly when Zakuro caught her eye, just in time to catch Harry's ungainly landing on the back of Buckbeak.

***

Hermione's POV

Hermione watched as Zakuro petted the chestnut Hippogriff, looking relaxed, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She seemed to have a natural affinity for animals allowing her to interact with them easily.

She glanced around the paddock, towards Neville who was having trouble with his, which seemed to sense his fear and was unwilling to bow towards him. She saw Harry standing at the edge of the paddock with Hagrid, presumably discussing how well the lesson was going for him.

She scanned the rest of class and saw Malfoy standing by Buckbeak, lazily petting his beak, no doubt drawling about how easy it was. Suddenly there was the flash of steely talons and the appearance of red, stained on the white, freshly starched sleeve of Malfoy's shirt, accompanying the high pitched scream.

"I'm dying! Look at me! It's killed me!" Malfoy yelled dramatically. Hagrid had gone very white, and was flustering over him.

"Someone, help me – gotta get him outta here –"

She ran to get the gate and then watched as Hagrid ran up the slope towards the castle.

***

Zakuro's POV

Zakuro was petting the Hippogriff, standing next to her. It had bowed to her almost immediately and she was now reaping the rewards, running her slender fingers through its soft feathers.

She was currently listening to Malfoy's interaction with Buckbeak, over on the other side of the paddock. When she heard him insult the Hippogriff, Zakuro had had plenty of time to be able to cover the distance and pull the offending Slytherin out of the way. But she didn't.

She watched with morbid fascination as the blonde-haired bastard lay bleeding on the floor, and how Hermione put aside the obvious house differences and helped Hagrid carry him up to school.

Zakuro tethered the Hippogriff back to the fence and waved goodbye, she had become quite attached to the creature whose name was cocoa. Seeing that the other Hippogriffs were roaming around freely, she set off towards the nearest and bowed.

When she had tethered the ninth creature, she noticed Hermione, leaning on the inside of the fence and smiling at the scene before her.

"What?" she asked, straightening up from the bow.

"Nothing… Why are you doing that?" the brunette asked.

"Because no one else would… I didn't think it would be good if a dozen Hippogriffs were wandering around the grounds freely."

Chuckling gently, Hermione walked further into the paddock and bowed to the nearest roaming Hippogriff, which instantly bent its knees to her.

"Wow… I'd never have tagged you as the type that gets on well with animals…" said Zakuro, as she tied her tenth to the wooden railing.

"Maybe you just don't know me," came the playful reply as she tied off the last creature.

"Clearly…" Zakuro trailed off as Hermione started walking slowly towards her.

"But I'd like you to…" she breathed, stopping just short of touching her.

They stood like that for a few seconds, just leaning closer until…

"Oi! You two!" Ron's voice resounded in the enclosed paddock. "Come on!"

Zakuro had never hated anyone as much as she hated Ron at that very moment. Sighing, she turned to see Hermione already walking away, with a blush very apparent on her face. Cursing Ron in every conceivable language, she followed Hermione up to the castle.

***

At dinner that evening, the Slytherins from the lesson were all huddled together, no doubt concocting their own version of events. Finding herself without an appetite, Zakuro pushed away her plate and commenced staring around the room. She had been there for only a day and yet everything seemed so familiar. She avoided Hermione's gaze as she scanned the heads in the room.

In the common room, Zakuro watched as the three kept glancing out of the window.

"You could always visit him you know…" she sighed finally, breaking into their thoughts.

"It's still early. If we hurried, we could go down and see him…" Said Ron, looking at his watch.

"I don't know…" said Hermione slowly, glancing at Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds. Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors has he?" said Harry pointedly, leaving Zakuro quietly puzzled. She had heard of Black and his escape, but why would he have anything to do with Harry.

"Hey Zak. You should come too, you could meet Hagrid properly." Suggested Ron.

She frowned at the new nickname but nodded her agreement as they started putting their things away and headed out of the portrait, down to Hagrid's hut.

***

Sitting in Hagrid's house, Zakuro lost the flow of the conversation, as they started talking about, Hagrid's job security. She looked around at the walls, seeing how very messy it was, but with a very cosy feeling to it.

She was only jolted out of her thoughts as Hagrid shook his head, effectively drenching her.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared suddenly, staring at Harry, "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, Harry! AN' YOU THREE! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door. He started marching the four of them up to the castle, and they were about halfway there when Hagrid finally noticed Zakuro.

"Who're yeh?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara. I'm new, I was in you class before." She replied politely as they climbed the slope to the castle.

"Ah, yeh're the new girl? Well nice the meet yeh," she said offering a giant hand.

"You know Zakuro was the one who retied all the Hippogriffs after you left Hagrid." Said Hermione, winking at Zakuro.

"Did yeh now? Well thanks very much. Any time yeh want ter visit, feel free. Before dark though." He added as an afterthought.

"Thank you sir." She replied, flawlessly polite as ever.

"Ah, call me Hagrid, ev'ryone else does. Good nigh' now and stay there." He said warningly.

"Goodnight Hagrid," they chorused.

"I told you he'd like you." Said Harry as they walked up the steps to the entrance hall.

"Yeah…"

***

The next few days were uneventful, until late Thursday morning, when the bleach-blonde-haired Malfoy, swaggered into the dungeon where they were having double potions. Snape had taken to ignoring her in his lessons, which Ron had assured her was a good thing. It seemed she had a natural aptitude for potions and could understand and complete most of the instructions with relative ease.

She watched how Snape and Malfoy combined, could think of new ways to torture both Harry and Ron, in ways that they could not have done on their own, and also how different members of the class managed varying degrees of success with the shrinking solution. Of course, the exception was, as always, Neville.

After Snape had threatened to test his potion on his toad, Neville had moaned "Help me," to Hermione.

Zakuro, who was working on the other side of Hermione, proceeded to look after both her's and Hermione's potions, so that she could concentrate on hissing instructions in Neville's ear.

When his potion had been proved to be an obvious success, with a tadpole Trevor wriggling in Snape's palm, everyone cheered. Even Zakuro let out a small smile.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him Miss Granger." Snape sneered and dismissed the class.

She left the class slightly behind Harry and Ron, listening to them complain. She couldn't help but question Snape's fairness in matters involving houses. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Hermione disappear from beside her.

She was only jolted back to reality when she walked into the back of Harry on the stairs.

"Where is she?" asked Ron, looking around.

Harry, who had been helping Zakuro up, also glanced around. "There she is…" he tailed off in puzzlement.

The three looked down to the bottom of the stairs to see Hermione hurrying towards them, stuffing something golden down the front of her robes.

When the seam split on her bag, Zakuro leaped down the stairs, forgetting how it would look, landed neatly and started picking up books.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron, staring at both of them in amazement.

"What? Oh – I had to go back for something…" said Hermione, slightly confused by the appearance of Zakuro at her side.

Zakuro simply stared at Ron, with what she hoped was an appropriately non-plussed expression.

"You don't have any of these subjects now though. It's only Defence against the Dark Arts this afternoon." Said Zakuro, staring at the books in her hand.

"Yes well… I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving." She said before marching off into the Great Hall, leaving her three friends completely lost behind her.

***

After lunch, they went to their class. Professor Lupin wasn't in the classroom, so they sat down to wait for him, with Zakuro in her customary seat next to Hermione.

The door flew open revealing the rather shabby man from the train. He took them to the staffroom and Zakuro watched the wardrobe with apprehension as it wobbled in their presence, every sense alert for an attack.

Snape had left the room after throwing his customary insult at Neville, who turned a bright shade of pink when Lupin chose him for his "experiment".

Watching the rest of the class battle the boggart, Zakuro stepped forward after it had turned into a rat caught in a trap.

There was a loud crack and suddenly the purple mew was face-to-face with a menacing Deep Blue once more. (A/N: the timing is messed up I know, but bear with me)

"_This planet will be mine, your pathetic weapons cannot stop me. Step aside and I will spare you the humiliation of defeat._" The Deep Blue – Boggart commanded, raising a hand that was glowing with his power.

Reacting instantly, Zakuro leaped backwards six feet. She was terrified, she should have seen this coming. Suddenly, she remembered the wand in her hand, and an idea struck her. Smiling devilishly, she lifted her wand and cried, "Riddikulus!"

With a loud crack, Deep Blue was forced backwards. His clothes, hair and sword turning into a lurid candy pink colour. The icky colour that was only seen in candyfloss.

Giggling quietly, she hurried back to her original position next to Hermione.

"What was that?"

"An inside joke." But the short reply came with a smile that took the brunette's breath away.

When Hermione had turned back to the boggart, Zakuro could almost see the cogs in her head turning, straining against this new puzzle. Zakuro joined her in her observation of the creature in front of her with a puzzle of her own. What exactly was Lupin afraid of?

**A/N: First person to favourite a story by me. Ever. I'm so pleased. Thank you Lizzie-tart, my self-confidence has just soared. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: I have mutilated both stories to fit my own ends. Please don't hate me – Lollilops**

**Disclaimer: As if it needs saying, I don't own anything.**

The rest of the month passed without major incident, unless you count Zakuro's increasing irritation with the Divination teacher and her "misty" tone of voice, and an increase in the intensity of Snape's bullying of Neville.

October announced the start of the Quidditch season and Ron was very happy to fill in any of the gaps in Zakuro's knowledge of the game. Fortunately, she was always able to escape to any of the other house dormitories "except Slytherin" to visit her fellow mews, or the library, where Ron would never venture of his own free will. Little did Zakuro know that Hermione had been watching their interactions with increasing jealousy and a growing hatred of Ron.

As it turned out, Ichigo had become very attached to a certain Colin Creevey, despite their age difference and his rather creepy fascination with Harry, and his pleasure at being able to say "Hiya Harry," whenever he saw him.

Hogsmeade dates had been posted on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room. Zakuro was allowed to go as she had effectively been her own guardian back in Japan after an emancipation form was filled in by her mother.

Strangely, Harry had seemed slightly upset at the thought of Hogsmeade. During one of their frequent, private, library visits, Hermione had explained that because Harry had blown up his aunt (Zakuro suppressed a smile) his uncle hadn't signed his permission form.

***

The week before the trip, the four friends were sitting together in the common room. Zakuro was watching Ichigo and Colin, sitting together in a secluded corner, with a twinge of shock she realised that she felt very protective of the closest thing to a sister she had ever had. She turned back to her work in time to see an orange streak of fur, dive across the room aiming for Ron's bag.

The epic chase that followed was watched by the entire room until it ended with Ron seizing Scabbers from under an old chest of drawers and yelling for Hermione to keep her cat under control.

***

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Zakuro was in awe of the diversity of the wizarding world, when Pudding's voice came yelling through her mew pendant.

"_Zakuro – oneechan, Ichigo – oneechan's been kidnapped na no da! It's a Chimera Animal! We need your help…_" Suddenly the transmission cut out.

"_Pudding! Pudding!_" turning back to Ron and Hermione, she said, "I'm sorry I've got to go…" to the identical expressions of confusion on their faces, before spinning and running back up the path towards the school. Praying that they were still alive…

***

Hermione's POV

Confused by what Zakuro had said, she told Ron to stay in Hogsmeade and followed the model at a slightly slower pace, marvelling at the younger girl's turn of speed.

Climbing up the hill near the school she heard explosions coming from ahead and doubled her speed, fearing for Zakuro's safety. Girls screams, she sprinted over the crest of the hill and froze at what she saw…

***

Zakuro's POV

Having transformed while she was running, Zakuro came over the crest of the hill in time to see Mint being thrown through the air by a large shape.

Leaping forward she caught the falling mew and laid her gently on the ground after discovering that she was merely unconscious. Turning her sight towards the huge shadow before her, she managed to determine what it was.

A centaur, fifty feet high and armed with an evil looking bow, was standing amongst the unconscious forms of Lettuce and Pudding.

Only slightly reassured by the small breathing motions coming from the other girls, Zakuro searched the skies.

"_Kisshu!_" she screamed spotting the small shadow, hovering above the centaur, holding Ichigo's limp form in his arms.

"_Hey there wolfie! Long time no see!_"

"_What are you doing here? I thought you had returned home, to your people._"

"_We did, but we arrived too late. The last remnants of our race had been wiped out by the harsh conditions. Pie and Taruto are still there, in mourning. If it wasn't for your selfishness, we would have been quicker. We could have saved them. It's all your fault!_" the alien screamed this last part at her, signalling the Chimera Animal to attack her.

The creature roared, sending arrow after arrow into the air, chasing her down, always landing where she had been, just moments before.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" she yelled, but in that short space of time, a stray arrow had caught her shoulder, sending her tumbling to the earth.

Her attack had missed, and she was now pinned to the floor, unable to move. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable finishing blow…

***

"Protego!" a voice screamed from somewhere to her left, and a translucent shield appeared between Zakuro and the attack, causing the arrow to skitter away to bury itself harmlessly twenty feet away.

Opening her eyes, Zakuro was amazed to see Hermione running down the slope towards her. Her brown hair flying out elegantly behind her and her eyes alight with a fury that Zakuro had only seen in the blue knight's eyes.

Rain started to fall, dampening the fur on zakuro's ears and tail and irritating the centaur.

"Excuse me for a second." Zakuro jumped into the air once more.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" her attack struck the centaur in the centre of its chest. A flash of light, and a centaur and a parasite animal appeared. The centaur stumbled on the ground before standing upright and racing back into the forest.

"_Now Kisshu, return Ichigo._" The cold tone in her voice took Hermione aback and sent chills down her spine, despite the fact that it was said in Japanese, although that may have been the rain.

"_No! Ichigo's mine!_" Kisshu made to teleport away with her.

"_Wait!_" and purple whip wrapped itself around the alien's left ankle, pulling him out of the teleport and into Zakuro's fist once more.

He was so shocked that the green haired alien dropped Ichigo and, cursing her, he teleported away once more.

Pushing herself away from Kisshu, Zakuro dove down after the falling mew. She caught Ichigo, flipped herself upright and landed neatly on the wet grass.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Zakuro shook the red haired girl in her arms gently.

"You should probably take her up to the hospital wing. I'm sure she's fine but let Madam Pomfrey look at her." Hermione said.

The other mews had come around and were approaching Hermione warily, still in their mew forms.

"We'll take her…" the tentative voice of an awakened Mint, intruded upon Zakuro's thoughts. She did not miss the silent plea behind the words, to do something about the latest outsider to be included in their secret.

Wordlessly handing over Ichigo into Mint's capable arms, Zakuro stood back and watched them go.

"So… wanna talk about… this…" Hermione began awkwardly.

"Only if you want to." The mew sighed, suddenly there was a burst of blinding white light and Zakuro stood there with her eyes screwed up against the rain.

"So… what are you…?" Zakuro's eyes flashed as she looked at Hermione.

"I'm Zakuro."

"Oh right… of course..."

Another sigh, "Two guys in Japan, geniuses I guess. Decided that the world needed to be saved from aliens like the one you just saw. They found the answer to fighting them in the manipulation of animal and human DNA. We five girls are the only ones with compatible genes for the transformation. I was fused with the genes of a grey wolf. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding, were fused with an Iriomote wildcat, a blue lorikeet, a finless porpoise and a golden tamarin lion monkey respectively. Is there anything else you want to know?" the last statement came with a smile, softening the sharpness of her tone.

"No… I think that's pretty much it… I suppose I can't tell Harry or Ron?"

"Feel free, I know how close you guys are. But as long as it's only those two." Zakuro warned.

"Yup… Only them. I promise." With a final sigh Zakuro turned away from Hermione and watched the rain.

Deciding that that was all she was going to get out of the model, Hermione turned away to go back to Hogsmeade.

A hand caught her arm and spun her round, and Hermione found herself enveloped in a very wet but very warm hug.

"Thank you," Zakuro's soft voice murmured.

Suddenly the heat was lost and Hermione was left watching the taller girl stride away from her.

"You're welcome…"

**A/N: Shorter than I expected. Sorry. Read and Review please – Lollilops**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: Plot twist! Maybe, I don't know. One review!!! I can die now =] – Lollilops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"There we go! Brought as much as we could carry!" Ron said happily, as he Zakuro and Hermione poured out a rainbow of sweets into Harry's lap.

Hermione hadn't told Ron about Zakuro's transformation, yet, but her eyes kept glancing up at the model furtively and Zakuro knew that she would tell them soon.

"What did you do? Did you get any work done?"

"No, Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…" Harry told them about the smoking goblet, and Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it? Is he mad?"

"Wh –" said Zakuro, completely confused by this reaction.

"We'd better go down, you know the feast will be starting in five minutes…" they hurried out still discussing Snape.

Zakuro had been caught up with their speculating and was now contemplating what had happened in her own mind. Snape couldn't possibly hate Lupin so much that he was willing to kill him… could he?

***

The feast was amazing and Zakuro watched in awe as the Hogwarts ghosts performed above their heads.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left to return to the Gryffindor common room for some much needed sleep, while Zakuro proceeded to the hospital wing to check on Ichigo. She was surprised to see Colin Creevey lying on her bed amongst the other mews.

"_Hi, how is she?_" she asked standing a few feet away from the bed

"Only six visitors at a time," said Madam Pomfrey, emerging from her office.

"I make six," said Zakuro, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…" she seemed to have counted Pudding as several different people due to her hyperactivity.

"_She's just sleeping,_" Lettuce replied, there was no trace of injury on any of the mews, despite the fact that they had been thrown through the air by a huge centaur thing.

When Zakuro mentioned this Mint said, "_Madam Pomfrey fixed us up. Took all of about two minutes, even though I had a few broken ribs. But it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't arrived Oneesama_."

The other girls nodded to agree with her, and looked confused by Zakuro's cautious glance at Colin's sleeping form.

"_Oh it's OK, he knows. Apparently Ichigo got nervous when they were in a deserted classroom together and her ears and tail came out. Honestly, that girl just can't be discreet._" Mint sighed dramatically.

Smiling at Mint's strange way of showing she cared, Zakuro bade the other mews goodnight and headed back to the common room, satisfied that Ichigo was alright.

She arrived at the portrait and was surprised to find the painting guarding the doorway slashed violently. Extremely confused, and slightly worried, she turned to find herself face-to-face with Snape.

"What are you doing here Miss Fujiwara?" he sneered in his greasy voice.

"I was just visiting my friend in the hospital. If I might ask, what happened here?" she replied, flawlessly polite, as ever.

"Never mind. Go down to the Great Hall and get the story off whoever you talk to. You shouldn't be here." Snape dismissed her and strode down the corridor, his robes flapping about like an overgrown bat.

Standing in the now empty corridor, Zakuro descended into immaturity and stuck out her tongue at the corner Snape had just disappeared around. Turning on her heel she walked back down to the Great Hall to be greeted by the sight of hundreds of sleeping bags arranged on the floor. Spotting the glint from Harry's glasses, she walked over. Confusion written all over her usually apathetic face.

After they had filled her in, Zakuro noticed that Ron had been staring at her funnily ever since she had arrived. She glanced at Hermione who looked apologetically back at her.

Sighing in realisation, "You told them." It wasn't a question.

Hermione nodded and then nudged Ron back into his own sleeping bag. He had been creeping forward slowly, squinting at her as though looking for any abnormalities.

"I'm not going to transform now." She rolled her eyes and watched with satisfaction as Ron shrunk back.

Harry, who had taken it in his stride, simply nodded, "So why do you think he broke in tonight? Pretty lucky that he chose the one night we weren't in the tower don't you think?"

Grateful for the change of subject, Zakuro listened to the different ideas on how he managed to get into the castle undetected. She completely missed the jealous looks that Hermione was shooting at Ron.

***

The weather worsened, and tension was growing within the castle walls. The usual hype that came with a Quidditch match was working its way through the Hogwarts corridors. Harry was being kept back, sometimes three times a day, between classes by Oliver Wood.

Halfway through a Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he came skidding into the classroom, late.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin I –"

"This lesson began ten minutes ago Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

When he didn't Snape took a further five points away, threatening to take fifty next time. Shuffling to his seat he sent Hermione and Zakuro a look of confusion. Shaking her head, Zakuro rolled her eyes at Snape.

The class came very close to uprising against Snape when he set werewolves as their topic for the day.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you are…" he snarled after only Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf –"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

As Hermione went very red, Zakuro was overcome with rage. She was shaking, on the verge of jumping at Snape, when Hermione put her hand over her own. All the anger drained out of her as she stared at their linked fingers.

Warm brown met cool cobalt eyes, shock registering in the latter. Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, Zakuro reached up to brush them away…

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron said loudly.

Shocked by the interruption, Zakuro's hand jumped away from Hermione's face. Closing her eyes, she wished Ron a very painful death for the third time that month.

"Detention Weasley," he said silkily. The rest of the class was silent for the remainder of the lesson, while Snape prowled the aisles of the classroom, correcting the work of any student he came across.

After receiving their homework, Harry, Hermione and Zakuro all waited behind for Ron.

"I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing, _without magic._" He said indignantly. Grimacing in sympathy, Zakuro led the group into the Great Hall for dinner.

***

The day of the match, Zakuro awoke extremely early, due to the roaring winds outside the window. She had never been a particularly heavy sleeper, and the storm was just enough to keep her awake.

There was a bubbling in the pit of her stomach that she associated with nerves. Puzzling over what she was nervous about, she have up on sleep and dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed "_Quidditch through the Ages_" and walked out of the girl's dormitory.

She sat in one of the comfortable armchairs in the common room and began flicking through the pages. Hermione had lent her the book, assuming that due to her muggle surroundings, she wouldn't know what Quidditch was. As it happened, she was quite right.

Twenty minutes passed when Zakuro heard a voice come from the boy's staircase. "You know, I reckon Ron was right about you. There are plenty of mice around this place, go and chase them. Go on. Leave Scabbers alone."

Associating the voice with Harry, Zakuro looked over at the hole in the wall to watch Harry emerge from upstairs. She registered the shock that barely crossed his features before being replaced by a warm smile.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," she sighed. "You?"

"Obviously," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and nodded to the seat next to her.

Harry's POV

Accepting the silent invitation, he sat down and looked out of the window, at the storm outside.

"What are you reading?" he asked suddenly, not looking at her.

She showed him the book, before putting it down and peering at him. He shifted uncomfortably under her stare, and looked over to stare back at her.

After about thirty seconds, Harry blinked. Satisfied, Zakuro looked away with a simple, "I win."

"Are you kidding?" he asked sceptically.

"Depends… you're very interesting you know that? Not many people would notice that I was watching them." She deflected quietly.

"Is that a good thing…?"

"Depends… Why did you wake up?" the quick changes of subject were starting to confuse Harry.

"Er… Peeves was blowing cold air on the back of my neck. I couldn't fall asleep again because of the storm." He said, deciding against pushing Zakuro for answers.

"I like thunderstorms…" she said vaguely.

Realising that, that was all he was going to get out of her, he returned his gaze to the storm and she returned to her book.

The silence grew between them. Not uncomfortable, but heavy, with the weight of so many unasked questions. Only on his part of course, he was having difficulty understanding zakuro's expressions. But as far as he could tell, she didn't have any, apart from a scowl that is.

"Will the match be called off because of the storm?" the object of his musing's voice broke through his reverie, and he was quite happy to hear a trace of concern in her voice.

"No, I don't think so… they're rarely called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Don't worry, I'll be fine," he smiled at her.

"Who said I was worried about you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then what are you worried about?" he asked, slightly put out.

She smiled at the pout forming on his face, "Wet fur is a pain." She said conversationally.

"Do your ears and tail often come out on their own?" he asked, surprised.

"Not really, it's only Ichigo who has that problem, when she gets nervous or embarrassed, or her emotions are running high for any reason, they come out." She said, sighing once more. "You'd better stop Crookshanks."

Turning around, Harry saw that, sure enough, the cat was trying to sneak into the boy's dormitory, once again.

***

As Harry had said, the Quidditch match wasn't called off, so all the supporters from different houses, were out in force. Zakuro was surprised; she had underestimated how popular the sport was.

Around halfway through the match, Hermione had disappeared from her side, to sprint across the pitch to modify Harry's glasses and Ron was staring at the sky as though trying to find the snitch himself.

Looking over at the small huddle slightly to the side of the pitch, Zakuro's highly tuned ears picked up and explosion. She stared around, looking for the source. It had sounded similar to thunder, but that sound doesn't come with the faint smell of acrid smoke.

Jumping over the wall, Zakuro started sprinting towards the location. She was quickly joined by Pudding, Lettuce, Mint and Ichigo, and they transformed as one. **(A/N: cue the unnecessarily long transformation music.)**

***

Sure enough, Kisshu was the cause, hovering high above the lake and staring over at them expectantly.

"_Took you long enough. I actually only need wolfie, the rest of you should go away if you know what's good for you._" He grinned maniacally.

"No _way, if you want Zakuro you'll have to go through us_!" Ichigo shouted, still annoyed by the attempted kidnapping.

"_Fair enough, Go Chimera Animal_!"

A deep rumble followed his words, coming from under the lake. Suddenly a huge blue tentacle exploded from under the surface, rising high over the mews. Quick as lightning, it struck, catching all five off-guard.

Three more limbs appeared and gathered up four of the mews in it grasp.

"_You took Ichigo away from me. So now I'm going to take you. Do me a favour and give in easily_." The alien smiled at his obvious victory.

A growl erupted from Zakuro's lips, the only signal of her anger.

"_Fine_," he sighed, nodding at the creature, he moved away from the impending carnage.

The Animal struck again, but this time, Zakuro was expecting it. She leaped out of the way…

The battle continued for around ten minutes, and it looked as though Zakuro was winning, the creature was beginning to tire and its attacks were suffering.

Dodging a final attack, she struck back, "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" hitting the Chimera, straight through the middle.

Five mews were dropped into the water and Kisshu growled.

Suddenly, twenty Dementors emerged out of the rain. Zakuro's breathing became ragged, and a piercing cold raced through her body. She shook and collapsed, overcome by the feeling of loss shooting through her heart.

Kisshu watched the wolf mew curl into the foetal position and breathe heavily. With an evil grin, he flew down and gathered Zakuro in his arms.

"_My turn…_"

**A/N: I'm feeling evil… But what will happen next? Tune in to find out, I should have the next chapter up soon - Lollilops**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: by the way, Dumbledore's patronous chased the Dementors out of the stadium and all the way back to their posts. Just so you know – Lollilops**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Tokyo Mew Mew, not suing me is much appreciated.**

Harry's POV

Harry was kept in the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey, he didn't mind, but he was slightly saddened by the fact that Zakuro hadn't been to visit him since he fell off his broom.

He found himself thinking of the purple-haired model more and more. Ever since their conversation in the common room in the absurdly early hours of the morning, he had been wondering why she never gave a straight answer.

Hermione had noticed his pre-occupation and had questioned him on it. When he had confessed the object of his musings, her face had hardened and she had been distinctly cold towards him whenever the topic of Zakuro came up. Although she had been originally confused as to where she could be. It seemed that she had disappeared during the match, and hadn't been seen since…

***

Zakuro's POV

She awoke slowly, fighting against the grogginess that had engulfed her after her fateful encounter with the Dementors. Her eyes fluttered open, only to clamp shut instantly after an unfriendly penetration of light burned her retinas.

She concentrated on a self-diagnosis, "_head, shoulders, arms, legs, hands, feet_," all here. She counted off the list in her head, reassured when she felt their presence.

Lifting her arm to shield her eyes, she found her wrist was bound by some material, preventing movement beyond a few inches.

Squinting in the light, she looked over her body and saw that only her right wrist was tethered, to what appeared to be a table, bolted to the concrete floor.

Groaning at her predicament, she looked around, what could only be described as, a cell.

She was lying on the floor of a 10 x 10 foot block of concrete, freshly made by the smell of it. Someone had come prepared.

She moved to stand but fell back when she was hit by a sharp stabbing pain in the back of her head. Reaching up with her free hand, she touched the centre of the pain and winced, drawing back. Looking at her fingers, she gasped at the obvious presence of blood, staining her skin.

Feeling nauseous, Zakuro leant back against one of the walls and tried to regulate her breathing.

She caught the wink of a red light in the corner. Looking closely at it, she realised that it was a camera. Grinning to her captors she raised her tied hand and waved sarcastically.

Hermione's POV

When she had returned from helping Harry with his glasses, she had found that Zakuro had disappeared. She contemplated chasing after her, but, because of the rain, she would never be sure that she was going in the right direction.

While she was deliberating, a terrible cold filled the stadium and the rain started to freeze into hailstones. She looked up into the clouds **(A/N: not the most sensible thing to do, I don't recommend it)** and watched helplessly as Harry plummeted through the clouds.

***

Sitting by Harry's bedside for the rest of the weekend was not the happiest experience of Hermione's life. Especially when Harry told her that he was starting to like Zakuro as more than a friend.

After this, she found herself acting very coldly towards him. When she realised this, she tried to quash the rising tide of jealousy in her mind, but whenever the topic of the model came up, she couldn't help herself.

As the hours passed, Hermione grew steadily more concerned about the wellbeing of the taller girl. Her four companions had returned earlier in the afternoon, soaking wet, claiming that they had just been standing in the rain for too long after the match, despite the fact that it had ended hours ago.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione tracked them down in the library, all four of them, huddled around something small and glowing, talking in rapid Japanese.

"Hey!" she greeted the group cheerfully surprising them, and she watched as they hurried to conceal whatever was hiding between them. "Where's Zakuro? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Erm… we don't know…" the red-haired girl muttered shamefacedly. The girls surrounding her had similar expressions of guilt on their faces.

A puzzled look crossed Hermione's face, "What do you mean, you don't know?" her confusion was quickly turning into anger at their in ability to find her girlfriend. _No, not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, that's it. _She scolded herself internally.

"Well Shirogane-san says–" the yellow, hyperactive girl said, before she was cut off by both green and blue, smothering her.

"Wait, is this Shirogane one of the geniuses that Zakuro mentioned?" things were starting to piece themselves together in Hermione's mind.

By the identical guilty looks on their faces, Hermione surmised that, yes this Shirogane was on of the geniuses that Zakuro mentioned. What was interesting was that, she knew that they knew that she knew. **(A/N: confusing isn't it?) **So what were they trying to hide?

Zakuro's POV

She rubbed the raw flesh of her wrist once more, trying to sooth the redness caused by being tied to a table.

The model had been in her cell for the best part of three hours, she never bothered to try calling for help, and the communicator pendant tied to her neck had given her a sharp shock, when she tried to use it.

Her mind had retreated, so far inside, that she was not aware of her surroundings anymore. She had gone to her Happy Place, where she wasn't trapped in a concrete cell, but rather, standing in an open field. In the middle of a rainstorm, staring out over the Hogwarts lake. And next to her was a girl, with eyes closed and leaning against Zakuro's shoulder, completely soaking wet but with a look of ecstasy gracing her features.

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts, and Zakuro's mind was dragged grudgingly back to reality.

"Hey wolfie! How do you like your room?" Kisshu grinned from the doorway.

"It's nice, but I could do with a window." The reply was in a conversational tone. "Do you have any special activities planned for my impromptu holiday?"

The alien chuckled, "You don't seem very worried… I like it, so much less whining than Ichigo. Here." He walked across the cell in four paces and bent to untie the mew.

Returning to the door, he turned and said, "Follow me." when this was greeted with a blank stare, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He smiled genuinely and disappeared from view.

Standing and rubbing her wrist, she followed the alien out into a bright corridor, and walked into the unknown.

Hermione's POV

Four hours after Zakuro's disappearance, Hermione was staring at the four mews with a stony expression, waiting for an explanation.

"Fine," the red head sighed, "Four hours ago, we were fighting against this huge, slimy, octopus Chimera thing. It grabbed us four and held us away from the fight and we were forced to watch as Zakuro fought with it.

"The fight lasted for about ten minutes, and that's a long time for something like that. Any longer and Zakuro would have died. Luckily the octopus thing got tired first and she managed to kill it. We were dropped into the water and when we got out again, Kisshu and Zakuro were gone. He must have teleported her away, so we have no idea where she could be." Ichigo's face took on a haunted quality and she bowed her head.

Hermione froze, as the full idea of what had happened hit her. She immediately turned on her heel and strode deeper into the library with one thought revolving through her head. _I have to find her…_

***

Harry's POV

The day of his discharge from the hospital wing, there was a wide speculation regarding the whereabouts of the purple haired model. The news of her missing status had spread through the school like wildfire, and many students were under the impression that she had been kidnapped by Sirius Black.

Because of her insane workload, Hermione was now practically living in the library. Harry always made time to visit her, but he kept getting the distinct impression that she didn't want him there. Whenever he attempted to see what she was reading, she would jerk away and immediately become flustered over some roll of parchment that she had misplaced.

Ron, of course, hadn't noticed that anything was wrong and seemed perfectly cheerful.

On one of his random wanderings through the school, he spotted blue hair, floating through the crowd near the charms corridor. An idea suddenly occurred in his mind and he fought his way over to the girl.

"Hey, erm… Mint isn't it?" he asked hesitantly after tapping her on the shoulder.

Said girl turned around and stared at him haughtily, as though wondering why such a low species was even bothering to talk to her. Of course that's exactly what she was thinking, but her time with the rest of the mews had taught her not to frighten everyone away with her scathing comments.

"Yes?" her tone only curious.

"I was just wondering if you know where Zakuro is. I mean, you're her friend right?" he said, this girl was making him nervous.

Suddenly, her face grew impossibly sad; she looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." He stumbled over his words, racking his brain for what he could have possibly said that would have made this girl so depressed.

"It's not you, don't worry… I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her since she went missing." Mint reassured him.

"Oh right, well sorry… again." He muttered haltingly, unhappy at the dead-end that he had reached.

He walked away quickly, scared that the girl would start crying. He was surprised to find that his feet had carried him unconsciously to the library.

***

Hermione's POV

Buried amongst piles of books, to the innocent eye, Hermione was invisible, which is exactly what she wanted.

While she was still attending all of her classes and doing her homework, the young witch was feverently searching through every book she could get her hands on, for locator spells.

Zakuro's team-mates clearly weren't going to tell her anything useful, so Hermione had taken matters into her own hands. She would find Zakuro by herself, because it was obvious that no one else would help her…

"Need some help?" Harry's voice shocked her out of the book she was buried in.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You scared me." she hurried to cover the page she was reading.

"I came to see if you wanted any help." He reiterated patiently, watching her scramble to hide whatever she had been looking at, with a sinking heart. "Clearly not…"

"No! It's fine. I'm just… I guess I'm trying to find Zakuro. I mean she's been missing for a few days now, I'm just getting worried about her, but I suppose she can take care of herself. There's no reason why she should need me, I mean she might have just gone home. But why wouldn't she tell me…" Hermione was talking mostly to herself, she seemed completely oblivious to Harry's presence, and was now continuing her search through the piles of books before her.

"So you don't want any help then?" Harry chuckled at Hermione.

Startled, she turned and shoved three, very heavy books into his arms with a glare.

"Look through those, tell me if you find anything on locator spells." She said bluntly.

Sighing, Harry opened the first on his small pile and began flicking through pages, while Hermione turned back to her own work.

She was happy that someone was helping her, what was making her annoyed was that, the same someone was Harry, who had confessed that he had a crush on her Zakuro only two days ago.

***

Zakuro's POV

The same model was stretched out on a grassy slope of never ending green, staring at a clear blue sky. It was actually a little too clear for her liking. There was a distinct absence of a sun, hovering above her.

Blinking, she sat up suddenly, disturbing the image around her. She reached up to her eyes and pulled of the glasses.

"Wrong again, you've forgotten to put the sun in the sky." She spoke up in the empty room.

"Dammit," a nearby double door opened to reveal a green haired alien. He was tapping something out on a control in his hand. "I thought I'd gotten everything." Scratching his head, he pulled out a screwdriver and walked over to the open panel in the wall.

"You should really try to relax," she admonished gently. Of course she knew he wouldn't listen to her, he never did.

The reply was the vague wave of a hand and a muttering of "I'm fine."

She smiled at his attitude, and turned to walk out of the room. "Tell me when you're ready to try again," she threw over her shoulder, before exiting through the automatic doors.

**A/N: This chapter seems to be slightly shorter than the others. But anyway, rules remain the same, read, review, relax - Lollilops**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Tokyo Mew Mews

**A/N: I'm having a little bit of trouble with my imagination. It appears to have gone on holiday, and left me behind. So inconsiderate. Anyway, bear with me – Lollilops**

Hermione's POV

She and Harry had been trawling through books every day for the past week. Despite having read most of the books in the library, Hermione found herself lying helplessly at the feet of desperation.

"For goodness's sake!" throwing the most recent book across the desk and earning herself a scandalised look from Madam Pince.

Rolling her eyes at the Gung-ho methods of the rapidly aging librarian, Hermione stood up suddenly and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Come on, we need more information." She commanded, dragging the boy along with her.

***

Ichigo's POV

"_I think we need to call the guys. They've got all the technology, so they could probably find Zakuro the same way we found Masha._" Ichigo proclaimed.

"_Alright, we should also tell them that the aliens are attacking here as well._" Said Lettuce quietly.

"_Right… well then… Let's do that_." The brunette stuttered. It was usually Zakuro's turn to suggest something sensible.

Taking out her pendant, she shook it slightly, trying to get a signal. "_Damn, the signal's been out ever since we got here. How're we going to tell them?_" Ichigo looked round expectantly.

"_You could ask us…_" Hermione said, in fluent Japanese.

***

Harry's POV

Grinning at the identical looks of surprise on each face, he was silently grateful for the translation spell Hermione had performed on him.

Looking at the individual girls, he recognised the scary blue girl. Smiling to her and hoping she was happier today, his heart fell as he realised that she didn't look particularly cheerful. Thinking that she must always look like that, he was dragged back to the present when one of the girls started talking.

"_You speak Japanese._" It wasn't a question.

"_Really? I hadn't noticed._" Came the sarcastic reply. Hermione was shooting daggers at the other brown-haired girl in the room. "_What do you know that you're not telling?_" she demanded.

Another girl, this one yellow, yelled, "_WE'RE GOING TO TELL SHIROGANE-SAN AND AKASAKA-SAN THAT ZAKURO-ONEECHAN IS MISSING NA NO DA_" effectively shocking Harry and Hermione into silence.

"_I'm taking it that the second one is the other genius behind your little project._" Hermione deduced quickly. Harry however, was still getting over the ringing in his ears that the loud little girl had caused.

"_What!_" he shouted, trying to clear his head.

"_Never mind, but try to keep up_." She rolled her eyes at him.

***

**A/N: This is in no one's point of view, just sort of an overview.**

The next hour was taken up with the sharing of information. Hermione had explained to the mews, with much sighing and rolling of eyes, that technology doesn't work in Hogwarts. While the mews told them what they knew of the aliens.

"_So what you're saying_," said Hermione slowly, "_Is that she could be anywhere, in another dimension, or not even on this planet_?" the tone of her voice was growing towards hysterical, and she looked on the verge of tears.

"_E-er-erm… w-we-well… yeah…_" Ichigo ended her stuttering lamely.

Hermione broke down. Flying out of the room, she left Harry standing awkwardly in a room with five relative strangers.

He swallowed nervously and said, "_Well it was nice seeing you again…_" before dashing out after his friend.

***

Zakuro's POV

The model, was sitting at a desk, staring out of the window that she had requested. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, partly because there wasn't a lot to look at (mostly green swirling clouds) but also because there was a certain brunette witch playing on her mind.

A sudden, overwhelming feeling of distress, stormed through Zakuro, accompanied by the need to escape from this room.

Flying out of the doorway, she collided with Kisshu and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and overlarge ears.

"_Fantastic! Just who I was looking for. Look, as much as I enjoy helping you out, I need to get back. Now!_" she shouted this last word at the fallen alien.

"_Alright…_" he said, completely bewildered. "_You will come back though, right?_" he asked hesitantly.

"_Of course, but I can't help right now. How do I get out of here?_" she shot to her feet and looked around quickly for a sign pointing to the exit.

"_That door over there. You promise_?" he mumbled.

"_Yes, yes, of course_." She replied distractedly before running through the door to find herself in a Hogwarts corridor, on the top floor presumably due to the lack of ground outside the window.

"Whoa," she turned around just in time to see the door she had come through, shrink and disappear into nothingness.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of it all, she turned on her heel and ran down the corridor, aiming for the library.

Ten minutes of running and Zakuro was slightly out of breath, she skidded to a stop outside the door and tried desperately to regain her composure. Entering through the double doors, she immediately headed over to her usual study area, and stopped suddenly why she saw the head of bushy brown hair.

She watched from a distance for a while, as the figure before her shook slightly and tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione…"

The girl shot up from where she had been sitting, and turned towards the voice.

"I'm so sorry…" Zakuro crossed the distance between them in three strides. "I'll never leave you again. As if I could…" she ran her hand along the brunette's jaw line.

Inches away, they froze. Captured in their own world, Zakuro closed the gap between them and their lips collided.

Moving in sync, a dam of carefully controlled emotions came crashing down around her. Holding her close, their bodies melted together. The barriers between them disappearing in an instant.

Zakuro enveloped her in a hug. Protecting her from the outside world, they stood like that for hours.

They broke apart and the brunette looked at her taller counterpart, her face shining from the tears cascading down her face. "Promise?"

Smiling gently, Zakuro reached up to her cheek and held it there.

"I promise."

***

They were holding hands as they left the library, walking back to the classroom that Hermione had just fled from.

A silent thread of thought passed between them, and they found themselves in agreement not to tell the others about what had happened.

Entering the room, their hands fell apart to be greeted by an empty room.

"Oh… what time is it?"

"It's quite late, but everyone was here when I left." Hermione said, confusion evident on her face.

"Your so cute," she chuckled gently. "Come on, we'll find them in the common room."

They took their time, wandering through the corridors, barely talking. Zakuro found herself admiring the Hogwarts scenery as she had never done before. However, as beautiful as the scenery was, it paled in comparison to the girl walking next to her. She smiled gently, realising how cheesy she had become in such a short time.

Entering the common room, they found it empty as well.

Looping her arm around the shorter girl, Zakuro pulled her close, and kissed her gently. Absorbed in the kiss, the pair didn't notice the entrance of Ginny Weasley, walking in maroon pyjamas. She stood in silence for a few seconds before quietly clearing her throat.

They pulled apart and stared in silence at the grinning ginger in the stairwell.

"So… you're back and you're already causing trouble? Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She winked and disappeared back up to her dormitory.

Staring at each other, they sighed in unison and headed up to their own dormitory.

***

Hermione's POV

That night was the longest of her life, all the brunette could think about was the perfect, purple haired model lying in the bed next to her. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, even lying upside-down at one point.

At around two o'clock in the morning, Hermione was still awake, her eyes screwed up as though concentrating while she turned over on her bed, yet again. Quietly a new weight was added to her bed, and Hermione caught the faint smell of pomegranates as a warm pair of arms curled around her, holding her still.

"I'm sorry," Zakuro's voice murmured from behind her, "I couldn't sleep."

Lying together, Hermione realised that their shaped fit perfectly, and that whenever Zakuro was around, she felt completely safe.

Sighing in content, she snuggled closer to the taller girl and fell into a sound sleep.

**A/N: This chapter felt very forced. But still, tell me if you like it. I think I might end this soon because I'm struggling to think up ideas. Let me know if you have any, they'll be very helpful – Lollilops**


End file.
